greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
These Arms of Mine
is the sixth episode of the seventh season and the 132nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A documentary film crew visits the hospital six months after the shooting to document the road to recovery for doctors and patients. The camera lenses follow Derek, Owen, Mark, and Callie as they ambitiously perform a rare arm transplant surgery, Meredith helps Cristina put on a brave face for the cameras, and Bailey's patient, Mary, returns for her surgery -- which marks the first time they've all seen of each other since that fateful day. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 706MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 706CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 706AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 706MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 706RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 706CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 706MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 706LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 706OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 706ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 706TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 706AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 706JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 706DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 706Nora.png|Nora 706BillPortman.png|Bill Portman 706NicoleWaldman.png|Nicole Waldman 706Zack.png|Zack 706GretchenPrice.png|Gretchen Price 706Lily.png|Lily 706MaryPortman.png|Mary Portman Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Amanda Foreman as Nora *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman *Audrey Wasilewski as Nicole Waldman *John Lacy as Zack *Vanessa Martinez as Gretchen Price *Paola Nicole Andino as Lily *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman Co-Starring *Crystal Kwon as Nurse Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song These Arms of Mine, originally sung by Otis Redding. *This episode scored 10.70 million viewers. *Mary Portman comes back to the hospital. Dr. Bailey finally performs the surgery she should have performed six months ago, but that was postponed due to the shooting. *This episode reveals the official title of department heads, as it shows Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan being the "Chief of Neurosurgery" and "Chief of Plastic Surgery", respectively. *'Goof:' Derek Shepherd can be seen wearing his "Chief of Surgery" lab coat in several scenes, despite no longer holding the position. * The song playing when Alex is walking past the girl's room at the beginning of the episode is "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Demi Lovato guest stared in a previous episode, Shiny Happy People, as a misdiagnosed teenage patient. Gallery Episode Stills Theseasmsofmine.jpg 7x06-1.png 7x06-2.png 7x06-3.png 7x06-4.png 7x06-5.png 7x06-6.png 7x06-7.png 7x06-8.png 7x06-9.png 7x06-10.png 7x06-11.png 7x06-12.png 7x06-13.png 7x06-14.png 7x06-15.png 7x06-16.png 7x06-17.png 7x06-19.jpg 7x06-20.jpg 7x06-21.jpg 7x06-22.jpg 7x06-24.jpg 7x06-25.jpg 7x06-26.jpg 7x06-27.jpg 7x06-28.jpg 7x06-29.jpg 7x06-30.jpg 7x06-31.jpg 7x07-11.png 7x07-10.png 7x07-8.png 7x07-9.png 7x07-18.jpg Behind the Scenes 7x06BTS1.png Quotes :Derek: Doctor Yang and my wife sometimes have sleepovers, in my bed, with me in it. ---- :Cristina: Being a hero has its price. ---- :Arizona: No, I didn't apply for the grant because of the shooting. There are major gaps in the care of children in developing countries. Global health innitives exist for things like malaria, infectious diseases, immunizations, but not for pedatric surgery. With this grant, I could start to change that. Well, I applied for this thing two years ago. I was a completely different person, you know. I was new here. A surgicial fellow, single, but now I have people here, important people. It complicates things. But … this is bigger than me. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, so yeah, of course I'm accepting the grant. That just means I'm moving to Africa. ---- :Alex: I don't even like kids. Pediatric surgery has nothing to do with liking kids. You go into peds because it's elite. The best of the best. Did you know that are only 38 pediatric surgery fellowship spots in the country? The country. I mean, to compare cardiothoracic has 120. Pedatric surgery is the elite of the elite so, yeah, I consider specializing in pedatric surgery, for sure. But not because of the kids, definitely not because of the kids. ---- :Alex: Lily, I told you already, turn it down or put on your headphones. The rest of us don't have Bieber fever or whatever it is. ---- :Mark: (to the camera crew) Derek and I? We go way back. We grew up together, went to med school together. He's kinda like my better half. Not the better looking half, mind you. So when I heard he got shot … (pauses, looks down) Every day, we give bad news to patients. We tell them their loved ones are hurt or dying, or dead. And for the first time in my life I understood what that felt like. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes